Execution
by hetawholockvengerstuck
Summary: The day of Karkat's execution has arrived, and his executioner is none other than Terezi. But what if she can't go through with it? Major Character Death, Karezi.


Karkat shuffled obediantly behind his guard, his wrists shackled together. He bowed his head as he was led into the Alternian sunlight, into a circular arena surrounded by tier after tier of seats. Every last seat was occupied, filled with trolls hoping to see the execution of the only mutant troll for sweeps. There were boos, hisses, cheers, laughs. Insults were tossed at Karkat's feet.

In the center of the dirt-floored arena was a stone altar, almost a slab, with channels carved near one end, which allowed blood to wash into the drains on either side. It was to this stone table that Karkat was dragged. His hands were freed and he was lifted off his feet and plopped roughly down on the altar.

"When the time comes, put your neck over the channels," the guard whispered. Karkat nodded. The guard nodded to another troll, who turned and lifted a microphone.

"Ladies and gentletrolls, welcome to the public execution of the rare mutant redblood, otherwise known as Karkat Vantas! Today will also be the final exam for one of out new executioners. She has the honor of ridding our world of this abomination! The lucky girl is Terezi Pyrope!"

The crowd cheered. Another set of doors slid open, and out stepped another guard, an executioner, and, dressed in full Redglare apparel, Terezi herself.

Karkat stared. He had been resigned to the fact that he would not be able to bid farewell to his friends, that neither Gamzee or Feferi had the authority to pull rank and keep him alive. He had put thoughts of his friends away, pretending he had never had any. Now here was one, and she was going to kill him.

Terezi approached the altar, eyebrows crinkled in a concerned way. She was doubting herself. But Karkat knew if she couldn't go through with this, she would be next in line for the culling block.

Terezi was handed a large axe. The guard nodded at Karkat; it was time. The announcer talked some more, but Karkat wasn't listening. Instead, he layed his head back and crossed his hands over his chest. To anyone who didn't know the events that transpired in this arena, it would seem that Karkat was sleeping. His face was relaxed, welcoming, even. One by one, the trolls in the crowd realized this, and it was such a change, so different from the usual screaming and pleading victims, that they fell silent.

Karkat closed his eyes as Terezi lifted the axe above her head. It was going to happen, no matter who the executioner was. He felt at peace for the first time in his life.

He waited patiently for the blade to drop, and wondered briefly if there would be any pain. It seemed to be taking quite a while.

_Clang_.

Karkat's eyes shot open, and he sat up. There on the ground was the axe, and crumpled near it, head in her hands, was Terezi, sobbing.

"I can't do it! I can't kill him." Teal tears ran down her face and stained the axe. She looked up at Karkat and whispered, "I won't do it."

There were a few scattered boos and hisses, but overall the crowd was shocked. Terezi Pyrope had been so promising at school. No one had expected such misconduct on the final exam.

Karkat pushed himself off the table and knelt by Terezi. He lifted the axe. "Terezi, do it. Please."

"No!"

"Yes, Terezi. You have to kill me."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" The scream echoed even outside the arena. "I WON'T!"

Karkat lowered the axe and fought back tears of his own. He could deal with his own death; he hated himself, and he knew the world would be a better place without him. But Terezi? She had a perfect life ahead of her.

Terezi squealed as she was hauled unceremoniously to her feet by her guard. He began to drag her away. Karkat found himself forced back onto the table.

"No! Wait! Kill me now!" Terezi yelled at her guard. "Let me die with him, please!"

The guard hesitated, throwing a questioning glance at the announcer. Receiving a nod, the large troll dragged his charge back.

Karkat reached out both hands for her as she was lifted onto the altar. She threw her arms around him, kissing his nose, his forehead, his mouth. Karkat held her tightly, not caring what anyone else thought. After all, in a matter of minutes, they would die together.

Still holding Terezi close, Karkat layed down, his neck and hers lined up with the grooves. She nuzzled her head into the space between his neck and chest, breathing in his scent. Karkat buried his own face in Terezi's hair, tears no longer a threat.

Somewhere in the crowd, Karkat could hear Vriska's voice. So their friends had come, too.

"I love you," Karkat whispered.

"I love you, too," Terezi whispered back.

Then the executioner brought the axe down, and their whispers became nothing more than air. The living witnessed a beautiful but haunting sight: on one side of the altar, the grooves dripped with teal, and on the other, red poured into the drain. The colors contrasted so wonderfully, so brilliantly, so tragically. It was wrong, all wrong.

Although they had come expecting a show, not one of the trolls that left the arena that day felt anything but sorrow.


End file.
